Samuel Alexander (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Jesse Alexander (father) Eva Alexander (mother) Kaelynn Alexander (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = High School Student, Nova Corps "Black Dome" Special Ops Corpsman | Education = Some High School | Origin = Found his father's old Nova Corps Black Ops helmet and received training from Gamora and Rocket Raccoon. | PlaceOfBirth = Carefree, Arizona | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Ed McGuinness | First = Point One Vol 1 1 | Quotation = The last thing I ever wanted was to be like my dad. And now--- For the first time--- I realize how lucky I'd be to be half the man he was. | Speaker = Nova | QuoteSource = Nova Vol 5 5 | HistoryText = Origins While searching for his missing father, Jesse Alexander, Sam fell off his skateboard and hit his head. When he woke he discovered Gamora and Rocket Raccoon standing over his hospital bed. They too were searching for Jesse and his Black Nova helmet. After discovering Jesse's helmet, Gamora and Rocket Raccoon began to teach Sam how to use a Nova helmet. While training with Gamora and Rocket Raccoon, Sam flew to the moon. There, he has an encounter with The Watcher. The Watcher then showed him an impending Chitauri invasion force that was headed toward Earth. Sam went to scout the invasion force, where he discovered that Titus, a former Nova and ally of his father, was alive and working for the Chitauri. Since he stopped Titus with the Ultimate Nullifier its has been shown that both Sam and The Watcher have developed a friendship. When Sam returned home he expresses his doubt of his fathers supposed death. Jesse is being held captive by the Chitauri on another planet. Against the X-Men At some point before the Avengers' war against the X-Men, Sam came to the planet Birj, trying to warn its people of the coming of the Phoenix Force. Instead, he battled Terrax, who refused to leave his planet. He managed to escape the destruction caused by the Phoenix, and fled to Earth, to warn of the coming of the Phoenix Force. Sam eventually arrived on Earth, though he accidentally crashed into a plane. Stunned, he crash-landed on the ground and was discovered by the Avengers (although Hawkeye mistook him for a different Nova). Injured, all Sam could tell the Avengers was that "it" was coming, before falling into a coma. Unknown to him, a small portion of the Phoenix Force's energy was left on his uniform, which Iron Man analyzed and managed to confirm that the cosmic force was heading towards Earth. After he recovered from the landing, Nova joined the Avengers and the X-Men in the final battle against the Dark Phoenix. Although he too couldn't help to defeat the Phoenix, his bravery allowed him to be offered with a place in the Avengers by Thor. On his way back home, Sam was ambushed by Diamondhead, who bore a grudge against Sam's predecessor Richard Rider and, by association, anyone in the Nova Corps. Though Diamondhead was easily able to shrug off Sam's attacks due to him lacking the power and experience that Rider had, Sam was ultimately able to fend off his aggressor by blinding him with a flash of light and leaving him stranded on a high plateau in the desert. Avengers Vs. X-Men Aftermath Nova asked his Mom if he could be an Avenger to which she initially replied no. After a small speech by her, she finally decides not to stay in his way and that if he wanted to still fight crime, she wouldn't stop him. In his everyday school life, Sam is also having some trouble settling into regular life. When he found himself in a confrontation with school bully Karl, he forgets how normal he really is. In one instance, Karl threw a punch at Sam. Sam leaned back, dodging it, but fell on his back forgetting he couldn't fly. He finds it even more difficult to keep his secret identity from his crush, Carrie . The same night that his mom talked to him about being Nova, he decided to go out for some fun by looking for villains in New York. While there, he meets up with Spider-Man. Spider-Man then gives him some advice about crime fighting. Following this advise, he goes back to the skatepark that he destroyed and tries to be a hero for the people who were burdened with the job of cleaning it all up. After the skatepark was rebuilt Sam encounters his crush, Carrie. Sam was caught off-guard when she told him that she knew that he was Nova. He then flew away in such a rush that he made a stupid mistake of accidentally removing his helmet mid-flight and fell straight out of the sky. When he awoke from the minor coma he had suffered, he finds New Warrior members Justice and Speedball trying to persuade him into joining their team. He initially refuses, however, after learning that they were good friends of Richard Rider, he agreed to see what it was like. Personality Sam was a disbeliever, thinking his dad's stories of being an intergalactic policeman were nothing but nonsense and subsequently viewing his dad as a loser. Despite this, he still cared for his father. | Powers = Has cosmic powers of the Nova Force. | Abilities = | Strength = Can lift up to 20 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Nova Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although his helmet corresponds to the rank of Denarian in the Nova Corps, the rest of his costume corresponds to that of a Centurion, like other Supernovas. | Trivia = * He is presumably the new Nova Prime or the main candidate for Nova Prime following the supposed death of Richard Rider. * He enjoys listening to dubstep music and watching SportsCenter on ESPN. * Sam also seems to be a fan of Snickers candy bars and "the Cardinals", which may be the Arizona Cardinals football team considering Arizona is the state he was born in. * Jeph Loeb named Sam after his son, who had died of bone cancer at the age of 17. * Sam appears to be very possessive of his Nova Corps helmet, as evidenced in Avengers vs X-Men #1 where his last conscious thought is that they can't take off the helmet, and in Marvel NOW Point One #1 where Diamondhead's comment about taking the helmet as a trophy is what pushes Sam to keep on fighting. * Sam was told by his sister, Kaelynn, that her favorite story was when Jesse and the others painted another ring around Saturn. When we see that Jesse has been captured the planet they are on looks similar to Saturn only with another ring (different than the other one) around it. This may be just a coincidence, but it is interesting. *Nova fans are often referred to as "NovaNauts" and 'Novanators" | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.novaprimepage.com/news.asp }} Category:Humans Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Projection Category:Alexander Family